


“I might never get another chance to say this.”

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Series: Garashir Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s05e15 By Inferno's Light, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: Julian talks to Garak in the prison camp.





	“I might never get another chance to say this.”

Martok and Worf had been dragged off by the Jem’Hadar to fight, and the two Romulans and Breen had all left at some point as well, leaving Julian alone with Garak. Garak hadn’t moved since Julian had dragged him from the wall and laid him down on the cot.

Julian knelt beside Garak’s head and pressed his fingers to the Cardassian’s temple, checking his pulse. It was steady and normal, completely unlike the frantic pounding when Julian had pulled Garak out of the wall.

A sigh escaped Julian’s lips as he sat on the floor, his arms resting on his curled up knees. “Garak, I don’t know if you can hear me, but...well…” Julian shrugged. “I might never get another chance to say this.” He tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. “No matter how this turns out I’m glad I got to see you again. I...I missed you. And I just want you to know, no matter what happens, even if we can’t escape, you did enough. Thank you, Garak. For everything.” Julian opened his eyes and looked at Garak, but there was no sign that the Cardassian had heard anything.

Julian was about to say more when Martok came in practically carrying Worf. What he’d already said would have to be enough, Julian had a job to do.


End file.
